Jar of hearts
by Butterfly81
Summary: Rachel sings about something that Quinn did to her. One shot songfic. Femslash Rachel/Quinn.  rated M Just to be safe. Completed.
1. part 1

**AN: This is a one shot. Femslash, Romance between two women, if you don't like it, look away. This is my first ever songfic and Glee fanfic. I got the idea a couple of days ago when I was listening to Christina Perri's song- Jar of hearts. I recommend you to listen to the song while reading this, or at least listen to it, so you get the feel of what Rachel is singing.**  
**The italic writing is for the past tense. Also I should tell you that english isn't my native language. Also I had no Beta reader for this, so any gramma errors or similar typos are on my, and I apologize for it.**  
**Disclaimer: I dont own a shit, except for this fic. lol.**  
**Pairings: Quinn/Rachel.**  
**Written By Rachel's P.O.V  
The link for the song: .com/watch?v=HH7WXlf9WLk **

I walked into the auditorium with the written song sheets in my hands, avoiding Quinn's eyes I sat next to a surprised Santana.  
"Did you hit your head or something this morning?" the cheerio spat out disgusted at me. I flinched slightly before regaining my posture.

Brittany chose to speak up at hearing her best friend's harsh words.  
"Leave her be San" She said while rubbing the shoulder of the feisty brunette.

I mouthed a thank you, and leaned back against my seat. I swallowed the lump in my throat that was threatening to be released along with its hidden jar of tears.

"Alright you guys, I am very excited to hear the songs you picked out for today. Remember it has to describe what you're feeling, this can allow us the chance to grow into a better team, that's exactly what New Directions need. We need to know each other inside and out." Mr. Schue finished excited before walking back to his corner behind the band.

"Finn hit it!" He called out before I slipped back into my memories.

* Flashback *

"_You're so beautiful" Quinn's hot breath teased my skin with each trail of kisses she left behind. I tighten my grip around her waist and kiss her collarbone softly before leaning away from her. The pout the blonde was presenting was almost enough for me to dive in for another session of kisses. But I knew I had to get out of there, I was confused. Was this just some phase the cheerleader was going through?_

The strong voice of Mercedes broke me out of my walk down the memory lane and made me focus on the show Mercedes was putting up.

"Baby there's a shark in the water…"

I smiled at the girl's final note of the song, she truly deserved a solo for this years sectionals, and I was going to make sure she had one.

Mr. Schue praised Mercedes and then called up the next name.

"Sam!"

I couldn't hold back the anger I felt towards the boy. Clenching my arm with my fingernails I managed to prevent myself from doing something that could have been embarrassing. The sting of my skin being tortured kept me focused on the pain and then slowly shifted into another walk down my memories.

* Flashback *

_"Be my girl?" It sounded more as a statement rather than a question to me, but I had to pinch myself just to be sure I heard right.  
"Be my girl" she repeated, I turned my gaze from the wall behind her and stared into the eyes I had come to love. I saw the uncertainty in them and I couldn't help but to shake my head, how could she doubt my feelings. I guess she took the shake the wrong way since I felt her hands slip from my waist._

"_No" I said firmly while pulling her back into the position we were in. I kissed her eyes softly, followed by my lips trailing over her jawbone. And finally settling on her rose full lips._

"_I'm your girl," I whispered against her lips feeling lighter than ever. Is this how love felt? Or was it my lungs running out of breath by the hard passionate kiss that shortly followed after my words._

"Puck come up here!" Mr. Schue shouted for the boy who was busy sexting another cheerleader.

I groaned loudly enough for Santana to glare at me suspiciously. 'What'? I frowned at her. The Latina seemed to have read my mind before setting her attention back on Brittany who was gliding her hand up and down her best friend's thigh. My eyes practically bulged out when I caught what the blonde was doing to her friend. Swallowing nervously I closed my eyes and willed my self to stay calm.

* Flashback *

_My sixth sense tingled with something I had felt several times before. I glanced carefully over my shoulder and saw Karofsky and his boys with something in their hands that could not be mistaken for anything but a slushie. Hurrying my steps I entered the first door that was presented to me. Quickly locking the door I regained my sense of where I was. I shuddered at the thought of what I might see. Maybe I should turn back? I squeezed my eyes tightly. Screw it. The boy's locker room couldn't be that bad. _

_Leaning my back against the door I waited for a couple seconds before deciding to head back out. A moan caught my attention though. I released the grip on the door handle and took a step towards the source of the sound. I had hear that voice somewhere before._

_Walking past a few lockers, I felt something unbearable break inside of me. My breath hitched at the sight I was presented with.  
"Quinn?" My voice broke.  
The Head cheerleader gasped surprised, pushing Sam away from her lips she saw her girlfriend with unshed tears in her eyes.  
"Rachel…I…." Quinn couldn't find the words to say._

_I felt something twitch inside of me again. It was warm and heavy, my fingers were shaking and when my tears finally released themselves I understood what was happening. My heart was breaking. I forced everything deep inside of me._

"_I'm sorry, I was looking for someone else" I uttered loud enough for the both of them to hear._

Feeling something wet roll down my cheek, I wiped it away frustrated of it happening it again. I never seemed to run out of tears. Straightening my skirt, I held my head high up and walked down to the stage.  
"Good luck Rach" Mr. Schue whispered before handing over the microphone to me.

I smiled politely. Letting my eyes glide over the glee kids I finally found the courage to catch Quinn's bloodshed eyes.

"I hope it's fine Mr. Schue but I actually wrote a song a while ago, it would mean a lot to me if I could sing it to all of you"

Mr. Schue seemed surprised and slightly curious but he nodded. I took that as my cue to begin.

_I know I can't take one more step towards you_

_Cause all that's waiting is regret_

_And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore_

_You lost the love I loved the most_

Rachel walked closer to the edge of the stage.

_I learned to live half alive_

_And now you want me one more time_

_The brunette sang with perfection and with all the possible emotions she could put in._

_And who do you think you are_

_Running 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are_

Rachel made eye contact with each person in the seats before shifting over to the blonde who never had looked more beautiful than now. Fueled by the mistake she had done by having that thought, she sang louder.

_I hear you're asking all around_

_If I am anywhere to be found_

_But I have grown too strong_

_To ever fall back in your arms_

_I learned to live half alive_

_And now you want me one more time_

_And who do you think you are_

_Running 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are_

_And it took so long just to feel alright_

_Remember how to put back the light in my eyes_

_I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed_

Squeezing the microphone so tightly in her hands, her knuckles went white by the pressure.

_Cause you broke all your promises_

_And now you're back_

_You don't get to get me back_

* Flashback *

_"I loved you, I still do. How could you do this to me, to us?" I exclaimed._

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

I gasped for air at the end.

The end has happened for me. I thought I had a ' To be continued ' with Quinn. Maybe even a happily ever after.

But she took it all away.

I see Quinn run off. Like she always does I guess. But maybe what we had was real, maybe she actually felt something real and alive.

I will never know.

feedback?  
Want a sequel?


	2. part 2

**AN: You guys really surprised me by the response I got from you guys! You really made my day. And your reviews most certainly did! So you asked for a sequel and here it is.**  
**I'm thinking of writing a third part but i'm not quite sure yet. Quinn's song in this part is called "Corner of your heart" by the lovely, talented artist, Ingrid Michaelson. And the italic parts are for past tense. I wasnt sure if I should post the sequel to the story or if too upload as a new story.**  
**Thank you for giving this fic a chance. I dedicate this to all of you.**  
**Enjoy!**

**Quinn's point of view**

I did it out of fear.

I always doubted my feelings for her. The road we were heading towards was unfamiliar and scary, a lot scarier for me than for her. How could she understand what I was feeling? She didn't have the same growth I had at home. We had rules…no they were more like laws. Follow the path god has set out for you. There was no other way, no shortcut, and no way to stop. Just follow the path and never stop.

I knew better now. Love has no limits; it doesn't contain signs of guidance or of what might come. Love is like a 5 year old who bounces happily in a field with no fences, no shadows and no judgmental glares.

Rachel's song hit me with such a force, I had never experienced anything alike this. I knew that the fragile yet strong girl on the stage, singing her heart out was hurting just as much as I was. Only Rachel could do this to me, sing out with her own true words, and to raise her voice to a whole new level. She wanted the world to know and feel her pain.

I took a look in the mirror and forced myself to no longer cry. Who was I to cry, I was the one who created all of this, I was the one who took it all away.

* Flashback*

_"You're so hot when you're dominant" Sam groaned and slid his knuckles up and down my hips.  
I smirked before tugging him towards me again. I wanted nothing to stand between us. I clenched his t-shirt with my fingers, letting him know what I wanted. He backed off a second and dived in again letting me touch his broad chest that now had no fabric protecting him.  
I want this. I want this… I kept repeating the words to myself. I am not a loser like some of the Glee club. I don't need anyone to prove otherwise. I am Quinn Fabray, head cheerleader of the Cheerio team, I need no one. I am not a filthy person._

_I want this._

"_Are you sure?" _

_I blinked my eyes, confused for a moment. Had I uttered my thoughts out loud?_

_Nevertheless I wanted this._

_I nodded and saw a smile grow on the boy's face. Not having the courage to look at him anymore without regretting my decision, I closed out the reality and focused on the task. Sam grasped my cheerleader top about to take it off when I heard a gasp that was too surprised to belong to any of us._

_I pushed Sam away when I understood who it was. _

"_Rachel…I…" I tried to say something sensible but I was lost at words, what could be said at this moment? _

* Flashback *

I reach for the handle on the sink to turn the water on. The soothing coolness of the water runs down my hands and prepares me for the solo I'm about to have. I have to do this for her. I am ready.  
I look up from the sink and turn around to see the same girl I had been thinking about all month.

"Rae…" I say.

"Don't. I'm only here because Mr. Schue asked me to check on you." The brunette sighs before continuing.

"Are you ok?"

No.

"Rae. Please if you only would let me…" She cuts in before I can say anything else.

"You slept with him, Quinn. How could you do that to me? Do I mean nothing to you?" Her voice shakes as she speaks, and she's squeezing her eyes shut, like she's trying to get rid of the vision of him and her.

I'm having trouble speaking, once every while I'm opening my mouth and closing it like a fish gasping for oxygen. She knows?

"You know? I ask her shocked.

"Yeah, Brittany told me. Guess sleeping with Puck the first time wasn't enough to scare you off for a second time huh?" the brunette replies bitterly standing completely still as a statue.

"Rae, Rachel please you don't understand. I wasn't ready, I thought I was…I just." I try to say something reasonable enough for her to stay and to hear me out. But its to no good, she's already gone. And I'm on the floor crying again.

*Flashback *

"_Hey baby, what can puckasauras do for you?" Puck grins knowingly; he had seen that look on her before. She wanted something._

"_I need you" I say bluntly before attacking him with my lips._

_The boy undresses her without doubt and then leads her to the bed where he continues his sweet assault.  
This time Puck is reaching for something, not wanting to make the same mistake he did the last time with the blonde. This time I brace myself of what's to come and I have only one thought._

'_I'm good now. I'm good now.' She repeats the words in her mind. And in that moment she thinks about the beautiful brunette who was waiting for her call that day. And the pain decreases with each memory she thinks of the other girl. She can't do this._

"_Puck" she protests._

_It's like he's reading her mind and he understands._

*Flashback ends *

I wipe the tears away with the sleeve of my shirt. She was going to fix this, no matter what. I Quinn Fabray have to fix this.

"Ahh Quinn. I hope you're feeling better, are you ready?" Mr. Schue asks me.

I nod hesitantly and climb on to the stage. Giving the sheets of the song to the band I walk to the front stage looking at the members of the glee club. I had betrayed them by having all of those judgmental thoughts. They weren't losers. They were fighters.

"This is for you Rae" She says loud enough for everyone to hear.

_There's a corner of your heart for me._

_There's a corner of your heart just for me._

_I will pack my bags just to stay in the corner of your heart._

_Just to stay in the corner of your heart._

Quinn Fabray is no longer afraid to face her fears.

_There is room beneath your bed for me._

_There is room beneath your bed just for me._

_I will leave this town just to sleep underneath your bed._

_Just to sleep underneath your bed._

Quinn has found a new path. A path full of different choices to make, without any evil glares.

_There's one minute of your day._

_There's one minute of your day._

_I will leave this man just to occupy one minute of your day._

_Just to occupy one minute of your day._

_Just to sleep underneath your bed._

_Just to stay in the corner of you heart._

"Please just let me back in Rae" She whispers to the girl in the front row.

**Review? oh and want a part 3? anyhoo thanks for reading, I hope you liked it.**


	3. part 3

**AN: I am very glad to hear that some of you have either heard of the songs or that you like them. This pleases me verrrry much. And yes...i kinda like angsty Rachel. I might have a serious condition lol. Anyway I don't think that Quinn should be let off the hook that easily either, so prepare for some more angst. Also I have to apologize if I offend anyone with the religious parts I have in the story. I'm just channeling Russel Fabray's vision of god. And i have no beta reader nor is english my native language, so im very sorry if there's any mistakes with grammar. Feel free to correct me, I could learn a lot. Italic part are for past tense. I'm already working on the part 4. And that should be the final one. **  
**The song in this fic is called, "Everybody loves you" by Jenn Grant. **

**I hope you like her, I made a change in the song to fit this story better. I replaced the Man to Woman.**

**Enjoy!**

**Part 3**

"Rae! Please just wait, let me explain!" Quinn rushes down from the stage. Trying to get a word in whenever she sees the brunette mumble something to herself. The auditorium is now empty with only the two of them filling the silence.

"What is there left to say Quinn?" Rachel exclaims in frustration and stops her pacing.  
"You practically outed us in front of the whole Glee club, without my consent might I add, you slept with two of your exes while claiming day in and day out that you loved me" she stopped to take a deep breath. Shaking her head to herself she smiled humorlessly.

"What is there left to say?" she repeats her first question to the blonde.

Quinn felt sick to her stomach, the hurt expression on the brunettes face was enough for her to walk away and to just give up. But she didn't want that. Maybe she was being selfish, but she wanted the girl. They belonged together. So she said something she had longed to say in the last couple of weeks. Hoping for life it would mean something.

"I love you"

And with those three words, Quinn feels the heaviness of her heart leave, her head felt a lot clearer than it had ever before. Her shoulder slumps down, and she lets her body feel the euphoria of the three words.

"I love you" the words leave her mouth again. And she feels like she has to say it again.

**Rachel Pov**

I look away to hide the burning tears I know are on the way. I don't want her to see the tremendous effect she has on me. It's not fair for her to give the satisfaction to the blonde.

"No, no" I whisper to myself over and over, until I feel something that I had missed in awhile brush my cheek. I look up and see Quinn's green eyes and all the gold speckles of her eyes visible. I grip the hand that's cupping my cheek and regretfully give in.

*Flashback *

_I lean into her, nuzzling her neck and then surprise her with a bite I had longed to do all night. _

_Her gasp of surprise encourages me even more. I soothe the bruised skin with my tongue before straddling her thighs. Enjoying the fact that I have her trapped I gently lower her head to the back of the couch. I realize that I have never ever felt this way before…about anyone. Not even with Finn, or Jesse. Puck might've made me feel something new and hot, but not something as complex with Quinn. She made me feel confused and utterly lost. As if I were to be high on crack. Everything is confusing because you don't have the ability to think or to sense anything but her. And your organs aren't doing anything for you now. Quinn is the one who is breathing for you, she replaces all your essential organs. You're entire existence is because of her._

"_What is it?" Quinn frowns confused, wondering why the girl stopped._

"_You're amazing, you know that" I say feeling breathless by the sight I'm presented with. Her once straight hair is slightly disheveled, her skin is a lot hotter than it was before, and her cheeks are blushed, probably because of me. _

_She smiles delicately at me before saying something I hadn't heard in awhile._

"_I love you"_

*Flashback ends *

"I love you" she says and wraps her other arm around you.

No.

"No!" you let your hand fall from her hand, and you push her away.

"I love you" She says again.

"Stop saying that!" And you can't help but to let your tears fall free. You're shaking again, and you feel as if your whole world is collapsing. And then she makes it stop.

"They didn't mean anything." Quinn says torn, her eyes are filling with unshed tears, she wants the brunette to know everything.

"And that's supposed to make it ok?"

"I never slept with any of them. Sam, Puck. I couldn't go through with. I don't belong with either of them. I belong with you" She says and I can't help but to think she's lying. I shake my head. I don't want her to see me anymore. I start to walk away. Her words follow me, and I enhance my pace.

"Listen to me. Please just this one time! And then you're free to do whatever you want, but please just hear me out!" the words echo in the empty Auditorium.

I halt my steps.

**End Rachel p.o.v**

"My father is back." Quinn stutters out with a worried expression. Just in time for Rachel to see. The brunette pushes herself from the door she had just been about to open.

Quinn sensing that the girl was now listening continued.

"My mom took him back. This one evening we were sitting in the living room, an attempt of mom's shrink to bring us closer. But as always it backfired.

*Flashback *

"_Your mother says you've been spending a lot of your time with a Rachel Berry? Care to explain the sudden friendship you have found" _

_Quinn can't see her father's face because of the newspaper his holding in front of him, but she can guess his face expression. _

"_We got to know each other. She's not as bad as I anticipated." She simply replies. To everyone else they were friends or lab partners. But they were so much more than anyone could ever perceive. She smiles at the thought of the girl._

"_Well I don't want you to be in touch with that girl anymore." He announces with a firm voice._

_It takes a few seconds for Quinn to comprehend her father's words. But when she does, she's not hesitant of questioning his "sentence". _

"_Excuse me, who are you to interfere with whom I associate with?" she laughs bitterly before continuing._

"_If I can recall didn't you slip out late nights with a new jewellery in your hand each time?" _

_The older man lowers his newspaper and turns to glare at his daughter with disgust. _

"_I did no such thing. And we do not associate with people of Berry's kind." _

"_Her kind? What because she has two fathers? That makes her what, less human?" She questions no longer keeping her calm attitude. _

"_If I were you, I wouldn't be taking that tone with me young lady. If you want a roof above your head, a family, I suggest you obey by my rules" _

_Her mother is looking out the window; this time would be no different._

_Quinn thought it would though. She thought her mother would no longer hide in her shell of fear, that she would stand up for the both of them. That somebody had the courage to keep their head high. But not even she had the backbone to do that. _

_In that moment, she's decided to give in for her father's wishes. To no longer be known as the disappointment._

*Flashback ends *

Rachel scoffs at the girl's "pity me" story.

"You're no different than your father. Too coward to see what's really in front of you"

Quinn flinches at the girl's harsh words. Rachel's turns her back on the girl and starts to walk away.

"I didn't sleep with any of them Rae. There's only you"

Rachel keeps walking and she says the only words that come to her mind.

"_Who do you think you are?"_

It's lunch break, and Rachel being Rachel has to rehabilitee in her own way. The only way that works for her. To be able to heal, you have to accept.

Pushing down each keynote on the piano, she lets the music flow on it's own.

_'ll get away from you darlin'_

_I'll get high hopes_

_God's been watching_

_Said, "Leave that woman alone"_

Rachel breathes heavy, as if she's run a maraton. But each thought that's being uttered is frightening her. Can she forgive?

_Cause everybody loves you_

_Yeah, everybody loves you, Oh-_

_Oh, everybody loves you_

_I once knew this woman_

_I found her falling_

_I was falling from a plan_

_Do I keep my head high?_

_Keep my head low?_

_Do you __keep__ your head hi…_

She stops abruptly when she senses someone watching her.

"Rae… please…" the blonde is practically sobbing now. She lets go of the tough, hardcore head Cheerio the school know her as.

Rachel shaking head triggers something inside of the blonde.

She kneels down in front of the girl that was trying to leave again.

"God damn it I LOVE YOU!" Quinn cries out in despair. Her fingers crawls to the brunettes waist and then stay there. She buries herself into the girl's stomach. She's clenching as hard as she can. She can't give up.

Rachel hears the pained muffled sobs against her stomach, her heart clenches at the sounds. She feels her own tears fall. And she makes up her mind.

Sweetie

Quinn thinks her imagination is playing tricks with her mind, or that she hallucinated the word of endear. She feels fingers comb through her hair and she sighs at the touch. She sees the girl lower down to her level, and she feels some kind of hope, but the sobs are still coming.

"Sweetie you're going to have to stop cry for a minute" this time she knows it's not her imagination. She looks up from the floor to face a pair of teared most beautiful brown hazel eyes she has ever before encountered.

Rachel cups Quinn's burning cheeks and they linger there awhile before moving down to the girl's neck.

"I can't forgive" She starts and she can see that the blonde is ready to go into another session of crying. So she presses a hesitant kiss to her forhead.

"I can't forgive you. Not now. But if you give me… us. If you give us some time."

We need to find our way back to each other.

**So...what do you think? good...bad...lame? If you have the time please review.**  
**A Part 4 is in progress. :) **


	4. final part

**AN: iiiiiih I finally finished my (what started as oneshot) story... I'm sorry it took so long but I got a lil busy with school work. Which was so booring so I kept switching to writing this and writing my history essay on french revolution. anyhoooo this is the final part. And I hope you like it.:) thank you for all your reviews throughout this story and those who read it. Really means a lot to me. **  
**the song in this is called, "bright bright bright" by dark dark dark. Really great song, highly recommend it. **  
**The italic is for past tense as always. **

** Enjoy!**

It's been 150 days, 12 hours and 35 minutes since the day Rachel had come to a conclusion in the choir room. Not that she was keeping a count.

But in that time, Rachel has come to realize that there is more to Quinn Fabray. Even the strongest people can be weak. A star can collapse without any so warning.

And that is what had happened to Quinn.

The first day she let the blonde touch her was day 23. Not too cold too wear a skirt yet chilly enough for you to wear you're favorite sweater.

_Rachel had just been pushed into the lockers by one of the jocks when she showed up._

_Quinn grasped the girl's shoulder gently to see if she was harmed in any way._

"_Are you hurt?" Quinn asked while checking the brunette for any visible signs of wounds._

_The girl lowered her eyes to the hand resting on her shoulder. Quinn noticed and was about to pull away when Rachel raised her hand and kept the blonde's hand resting there._

"_Don't" she murmured softly, mostly to herself. Enjoying the feel of the girl's touch. It always made something tingle inside of her. Some would say it's butterflies, but it was so much more. It's like when someone scratches the wallboard with their nails and it makes you cringe, only that the feeling spread inside of her. A flash of memory appeared before her and she was reminded of what the blonde had done, and the moment was over. Quinn caught the change in the brunette's eyes and backed off. It hurt…a lot._

_But it was a first step._

On day 65 she cried and Quinn was there to watch it.

"_Rachel what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Quinn's voice broke when she took in the girl's appearance. The girl was slushied from head to toe in what looked like to be several flavors. Judging by the colors it was a mix between grape, strawberry and lime, Quinn could only presume._

"_Karofsky gathered his team of Neanderthals…h..he couldn't just go with one or t..two slushies. No he had to go with 13 of them" she stuttered between her sobs._

_Quinn could only nod and give a sad smile before giving in for temptation. _

_She grasped the girl's hand and pulled her to the sink. Making sure no one was in the bathroom or in the stalls she locked the door and returned to the girl's side._

_She sighed and looked at the mirror catching eye contact with the girl. _

"_Let me help you?" she pleaded to the other girl._

_Rachel bit her lip in thought. Let her. Her inner voice told her._

_Quinn tried to not smile when Rachel gave her a slow nod._

_Another step._

On day 85 Quinn grew bolder.

"_Alright remember to finish the finale with the unity….by handholding. Judges love unity, and no protests" He finished with a glare at Santana that was looking disgusted by the thought of holding hands with the diva. Rachel never noticed though. What she did notice on the other hand was when Quinn changed places with Tina._

"_What are you doing?" She asked confused and a bit irritated of the sudden change. It was an unnerving feeling for her to random changes._

_Quinn on the other hand smiled reassuringly._

"_Three, two… one!" Mr. Schue counted down. "Big smiles everyone, come on you guys, is that the best you got?" He muttered annoyed by the lack of reaction._

_Santana snickered. "I think someone's been hanging out with Miss Corcoran a little too much. The rest of the Glee club laughed quietly at the Cheerio's remark. _

"_Again" Their coach ordered._

_Rachel practically jumped out of her skin when she felt the blonde entwine their fingers and to add to that, rub her thumb around in what was supposed to be soothing circles. _

_Rachel tried to pull away, but the blonde was keeping her hand in a firm grip. _

"_I'm not going anywhere so you can stop pulling away" Quinn whispered loud enough for the both of them to hear._

_What Quinn didn't see was the way Rachel's lips twitched at the blonde's comment._

On day 97 something remarkable happened.

"_Yeah you go girl, shake that ass" Puck stepped forward and grabbed the girl's waist bumping in beat with the music. Turning around he slammed the back of Rachel's back against his chest. Moving eagerly against her._

_The rest of the glee members were watching the pair with curiosity and joy and the happy girl. When Mr. Schue stepped in to the choir room he had definitely not expected to see Puck and Rachel dancing…err…dry humping to Beyonce. Neither had Quinn who almost bumped in to the shocked teacher._

_Quinn frowned confused at the man's sudden halt and leaned over to see what the loud music was all about._

"_Girl where have you been hiding all those moves!" Mike exclaimed in astonishment. Tina slapped his arm, but reassured him with a playful smile that she was fine with the comment._

_Meanwhile, Quinn was having difficulties with her breathing and with the jealousy that flared inside of her. In all the time she had been involved with the brunette, she had never seen any of her dancing moves. Which seemed ludicrous to her now. They still had a long journey in front of them, and she couldn't wait to see what was next. Her cheeks burned up when the dancing girl smiled flirtatiously at her and wiggled a finger in gesture for her to join in. Quinn shook her head in humour before walking down to the dancing pairs. Rachel slinked her arms around the blonde's neck and continued to move her body to the rhythm of the music. Quinn smiled widely at the girl's approach and felt the need to bring them closer to each other. She placed one on Rachel's waist while the other ran up and down the brunette's hips. Puck backed away reluctantly and whined all the way back to Finn. Falling down heavily onto his seat he huffed at the sight of his ex and…jewish ex? He wanted in on that! _

_Loosing herself in the moment, Quinn didn't realize how her hand had wound up at one of the girl's most sensitive places. But the gasp coming out of Rachel made her snap out of the fog. _

_Retracting her fingers from Rachel's inner thigh she looked away nervously. She was just about to apologize when Rachel moved away from her. Shit. She had crossed the line._

_Mr. Schue regained his senses by the end of the song, clearing his throat loud enough for everyone to hear, he walked up to the chalkboard and started to explain some new idea he had._

_Quinn and Rachel took their seats along with everyone else. _

'_Tomorrow will be a brand new day. Nothing to worry about.' Quinn persuaded to herself._

"_Don't worry she's not mad, she's just turned on" Puck whispered into her ear before earning a slap at the back of his head from the head cheerleader._

_Somewhat step forward…_

On the evening of day 123 she felt safe.

_Quinn had felt queasy and unnaturally warm all day but it wasn't until she was sitting in class that she started to feel nauseous. Rachel who hardly could ever keep her eyes off the blonde noticed this, and leaned over the table to touch the girl's forehead._

"_You're burning up, really bad." She said with worried eyes. Sighing and looking at the clock she saw it was only a few minutes left for the bell to ring._

_Rachel never took no for an answer. When she convinced the blonde to give her a ride, she made a quick detour and headed straight to her own house. Quinn being in a weak haze never noticed this until the unique smell of berry's household reached her nostrils._

"_Rae you told me you would take me home" she whined while leaning her head on the girl's shoulder._

_Rachel smiled at the girl while leading them up the stairs._

"_I did Quinn"_

_Minutes later, Rachel was looking for painkillers while Quinn was in her bed dozing off and on. Until the young Berry sneaked in thinking the girl was asleep by now._

"_I'm sick not deaf" Quinn groaned out loud. Surprising the hell out of the brunette._

"_Are you calling me loud?" Rachel asked shocked with an open mouth at the blonde's insult._

"_Yes" Quinn replied simply under the covers. _

_Rachel sighed and closed her eyes in annoyance at the sick girl's comment. _

"_What are you doing?" Quinn asked curiously by the sounds the girl was making when the covers were being pulled._

_Rachel slipped into her bed and pulled the covers back on them and turned her head sharply at the girl._

"_What do you think, you're obviously not feeling well and daddy's not going to be home until in a hour or so to make his famous remedy for fever. And obviously you're freezing. Are you seeing where I'm going with this or do I actually have to pick up my text book on human anatomy and it's…."_

_Quinn cut in before the girl would go into one of her ramble sessions._

"_Right…body heat got it, but don't come complaining to me when you're feeling all shitty and cold."_

"_We Berry's have a very strong immune system, now shut up"_

_Quinn smiled softly before a shiver ran through her. Rachel sensing the girl shake pulled her towards her, letting Quinn's head rest on her shoulder. Quinn snuggled closer to the girl's neck taking in the unique smell of Rachel. Wrapped in their tight embrace they knew they had healed something broken._

_Rachel taking a chance pressed her lips on Quinn's cheek._

"_Thank you" Quinn whispered._

"_You're welcome" _

On day 150, 12 hours and 35 minutes it happened.

"We have someone who wants to sing something for us today, and with that said. Quinn the stage is yours." Mr. Schue smiled.

"Rae, I think this song pretty much say's everything" she said into the microphone and glanced shyly at the smiling girl.

_You always cared for me_

_That was easy enough to see_

_You always cared for me_

_And I pushed you in the dark_

_And I wanted to tell you_

_I wanted to tell you_

_But I lie, I lie_

_Oh, I lie, I lie_

_I hurt myself,_

_I hurt myself,_

_Nearly as much as I hurt you._

_And I wanted to tell you,_

_I wanted to tell you_

_But my bright, my bright _

_Oh my bright, my bright _

_Oh, my bright_

_Oh you the sweetest one,_

_You the brightest one.,_

_You the sweetest one,_

_The bright, the brightest one._

_Bright, bright, bright_

As soon as Quinn finished the song, the brunette ran up to her and enfolded her in to a tight, loving embrace.

Ignoring the applauding everyone was giving her, she released all the tears that had built up during her performance. Rachel saw this and was quick enough to wipe them away with her thumb.

"Don't cry." Rachel whispered feeling extra emotional by the girl crying in her arms.

Quinn smiled through her tears and tried to look away ashamed at herself for crying but when Rachel tugged her closer, she looked up at the girl baffled by the sudden lack of space between their bodies.

Both of the girls were breathing heavily and all the sounds around them seemed to fade away leaving the girls for themselves in their own "bubble".  
Rachel kept glancing from Quinn's unique green eyes down to the rose pinked lush full lips of hers.

Making her decision, she released one of her arms from Quinn's waist and draped it around the girl's neck. And with that she pressed her lips eagerly against Quinn's.

Quinn moaned with relief. She had wanted this so long. Things always seemed to clear up when Rachel kissed her. And yet always grew into something beyond her imagination.

Rachel moaned out loud as their kissing grew hotter and when their tongues started touched. She didn't realize until now how much she had missed the blonde's talented kissing skills, but she knew that they were finally on the right path. When Quinn's lungs gave out she managed to breathe out three words against Rachel's lips.

You the brightest.

**THE END**

**Reviews would be awesome. Thanks for reading it! :)**


End file.
